Never Ever Again
by Meg0613
Summary: MY entry to the BAMDAMMMSTERS weekly prompt "Someone finds Shandy in a compromising situation". I had the fun of writing for Buzz finding our favorite pair. It's quick Shandy fluff! Thanks as always to Duff for letting us play with his characters.


Never Ever Again

"Thanks for driving Buzz." Rusty said as they pulled into the parking garage at PAB.

"No problem, but next time I get to pick the movie. That one was awful." Buzz laughed.

"Yeah, I mean how many movies can you make about a dinosaur theme park?" Rusty agreed with him.

"Hey, looks like your mom is still here. Hmm Lieutenant Flynn too." Buzz said noticing the two other cars in the parking garage.

"Yeah well they are either here together or at home together." Rusty mumbled.

'Well, that's not entirely true since Lieutenant Flynn just put in a ton of hours looking for Paloma." Buzz reminded him. "I thought you would be happy for them. I mean it's none of my business but they sure do seem happy together. I mean, don't you think it was nice for you mom to have someone to support her after that horrible case and the funeral? Don't we all want someone like that?" 

"Yeah I know Buzz and I do want Sharon to be happy and Andy is really good to hear he always has been. It's just weird that's all. I mean seeing them hold hands and stuff… I mean I came home the other night and they were all curled up on the couch listening to music and like they didn't even move apart when I walked in. I mean they just sat there and talked to me like it was no big deal. Then when I came back out I could tell they had been kissing. I know one day I'm going to wake up and he's going to have spent the night and that's just weird. "

Buzz couldn't help but laugh, "So what you are saying is you are fine with your mom having someone as long as she doesn't want a sexual relationship with that person?"

"Gross Buzz stop, just stop. That's my mother and the Lieutenant you are talking about. Anyways I've got to get home. Thanks again for driving"

Buzz laughed as he walked towards the elevator. He couldn't believe that Rusty was so uncomfortable with the Captain and Lieutenant's physical relationship. Kids, could be so immature. He made his ways upstairs to the murder room and was surprised that all the lights were off since both of their cars were there. He figured they must have walked somewhere close by for dinner.

Buzz wondered if the Captain had left her laptop in her office he had been needing to upgrade some software on it and this would be a good time. He went over to her office and was surprised to find her door locked. She usually left it unlocked when she left at the end of the day.

He turned back to go to the electronics room to start on some other work that he needed to catch up on. He had been working on for a while he heard voices coming from the murder room. He figured that they must be back from dinner and he hoped he could get The Captain's laptop from her. He headed out from electronics back into the murder room and stopped suddenly. He had expected to see them walking back in from dinner maybe even holding hands he had seen that at the funeral and then again when the team had gone out for drinks the other night but no this time they were not holding hands. They were coming out of her office and The Captain was tucking her blouse into her skirt and the Lieutenant was fixing his tie.

"This cannot happen again." She looked at him with some kind of fake sternness to which he just laughed and said, 'That's what you said last time."

Then the Captain grabbed his suspenders and pulled him back to her, "You are impossible you know that right?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think you mean irresistible." He said before kissing her.

Buzz felt himself starting to blush and was feeling very uncomfortable. He turned to go back to the electronics room but in his hurt ran into the door and dropped equipment he had been carrying causing a large crash and for the two lovers to jump apart like someone had thrown cold water on them.

"Well yes thank you Lieutenant. Yes, I think that will be just fine." The captain said in an attempt to cover.

"Um. yes, well if you think we are done." The Lieutenant continued for her.

"Did you need something Buzz?" The Captain asked clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I, uh, well, I was just going to get your laptop to run the backup program but it can wait." Buzz explained trying to get out of the situation.

"No it's fine I don't think that I will be needing it tonight. " She said taking a long look at the Lieutenant. "Walk me out Andy?" She asked him.

"Of course." He said taking her briefcase and grabbing his jacket.

Buzz watched as they rounded the corner and the Lieutenant put his arm around her. She leaned into him and Buzz heard her say, "Never, ever again."

"Yes, Captain." He heard the Lieutenant laugh.

Buzz couldn't help but chuckle, "Good thing Rusty didn't see that"

The End


End file.
